


Let Me Love You

by buckdiaz, destimushi, DramamineOnTopOfMe, Gage, R_E_R6, taxingninja



Series: SSS Anonymous [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, male ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxingninja/pseuds/taxingninja
Summary: Buck and Eddie share an evening of mind-blowing oral sex and Eddie reveals a secret to Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: SSS Anonymous [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Oil and water, Yin and Yang, Left and Right (you can get the picture dear reader). Here the gang tests themselves and tries to balance the opposing forces of SMUT and FLUFF. Do you think we succeeded? Or did we fail? Let us know in the comments!
> 
> Beta-ed by [taxingninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxingninja/)

The keys jangle as they settle on the kitchen counter. Eddie walks around the counter to the fridge and pulls out two glass bottles, popping the caps on both, before handing one to Buck.

Buck takes a swig and the sweet hoppy taste of lager coats his mouth. He's usually more of a pale ale kinda guy, but Eddie's a fan of this lager, and that makes Buck a fan by default.

Eddie eats up the distance between them and takes the bottle from Buck, placing both on the counter without looking, and crowds up into Buck's personal space. They're standing so close Buck can see his reflection in Eddie's eyes, and he finds himself falling headlong into the uncharted depth of those honey browns.

God, Eddie takes his breath away.

Without a word, Eddie leans closer and moistens his lips with the flick of his tongue, and that's all the invitation Buck needs. He closes the distance between them and presses his lips to Eddie's, running the tip of his tongue along the seam of Eddie's lips, and the heady taste of lager mingled with the distinctive flavor of Eddie washes over him.

As usual, the feel of Eddie's mouth against his is extremely intoxicating and Buck practically melts when Eddie's hands grip gently at his waist. The soft, teasing caress of Eddie's thumbs against his hip as they slip under his shirt has Buck smiling, holding back a giggle as Eddie tickles the skin.

Buck is still smiling softly when Eddie pulls away to place a series of feather-light pecks across his cheeks, up to his temple, and back down to his jaw. The care with which he places each deliberate kiss has Buck's heart racing despite the innocence of it, and he's unable to hide his breathlessness as he asks "What's this for?"

Eddie leans back and looks into Buck's eyes, warm hands making their way up Buck's ribs in soothing strokes. In the dim lighting Buck is unable to see all the flecks of colour in Eddie's eyes that fascinate him, but the love that shines in them seems to light up the room around them regardless.

"Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you," Eddie mumbles, before leaning in to once again place a soft kiss on Buck's lips

This was probably Buck's favorite part of their relationship, the way that even the smallest touch from Eddie sends his mind spinning into a warm haze. How a soft kiss can send his blood rushing through his veins warming him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Buck loves how soft and warm they can be, smirks against Eddie's lips. He brings his hands up, resting them on Eddie's shoulders, moving them slightly up. Fingers playing with his hair as Buck sinks his teeth into Eddie's lower lip. Taking pleasure in the low moan he pulls from his boyfriend.

"And what was that for?" Eddie's voice warm with the love he feels for his best friend in the world.

"Nothing. I...like being able to play with my man's hair and kiss him at the same time. You have a problem with that?" Buck wrinkles his nose as he laughs, as he drags his boyfriend to their bed, sounding more boyish than usual. He always does when he's in bed cuddling with Eddie.

"Sooo...do you want to make out some more?" Eddie asks, hopeful, and with a single, raised eyebrow, that he knows drives Buck crazy.

"Hell yes! Is that even a question babe?" Buck complains in mock disgust. "Tsk." Buck continues the charade, turning away from Eddie, knowing that Eddie will pull him back soon enough.

The familiar touch of Eddie's warm hands on his shoulder heralds the start of their second make out session for the night. Friday evenings before their rare monthly weekend off are Buck's favorite because he knows they have an entire weekend to spend together; there is just something so intoxicating and romantic about languishing naked in bed with Eddie. He loves the feeling of their limbs entangling, rubbing gently against each other.

It's a literal scene from all the romance novels he secretly read as a boy, always wondering if he was the guy or the girl. But those were old thoughts; irrelevant thoughts. Right now, his lips, hands, and mind, are focused on something else.

Buck gets a bit lost in it all. The bed smells and feels like Eddie, feels like home. Eddie's leaning into him now, letting their chests press against each other. Eddie's hip bone digs into his upper thighs, a reminder of what they did last night.

"Chris doesn't come home until lunchtime tomorrow, right?" Eddie quirks his brow at the question.

"Yeah, Abuela has him until two. Did you have something in mind?"

Buck runs his fingers through Eddie's hair again, "I'm really glad you grew this out again. You looked cute with it buzzed, looked like a dad, but," he tugs once, "I like to have something to hold onto." The smirk on his lips gets covered with Eddie's own smile.

"Oh, that's what you had in mind for this early morning?"

"Yeah. It's only 1am, the night is young. Think you can handle it?"

Eddie only hums, his mouth finding the juncture between Buck's collarbone and throat, eliciting a moan in response from the latter.

Closing his eyes as he relaxed back into the mattress and his pillow, Buck slung an arm around Eddie's back, stroking at his skin.

"Can we stay here forever? In this moment, just you and me?" Buck spoke softly, gasping and arching his back as he felt Eddie's tongue swipe over his nipple. "Fuck"

Eddie chuckled and caught the nub in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it before pulling on it gently with his teeth. They both hiss, Buck from the slight pain in his nipple and Eddie from Buck's nails digging into his skin.

Buck wanted nothing more than to have Eddie’s mouth on him, to have Eddie take him apart and put him back together, but as delicious as Eddie’s mouth feels on his nipple, he wants to hold onto this moment. With a groan, Buck grips Eddie’s shoulders and pulls him up until they’re facing each other, so close he can taste Eddie’s breath and count the stubble on his chiseled jaw. 

Thick lashes frame Eddie’s gorgeous eyes, their pupils blown with lust, and Buck can’t help but reach up to smooth away a stray curl from Eddie’s brow. 

“Baby?” Eddie whispers into the space between them as a tiny crease between his brows mars his perfect features. 

“I just, you know that I love you, right?” Buck blurts before he knows what he’s doing, before his brain catches up with his mouth. 

Something soft tempers the desire in Eddie’s eyes. “Ay, I know. And I love you too.” 

Buck knows this, but it still makes his chest swell when Eddie says it. Words fail him then, and Buck leans forward and presses a kiss to Eddie’s cheek, across the bridge of his nose, and down to his lips. 

Eddie sighs, relaxing more and more with each press of lips against his skin. They’re slow, almost careful movements. Buck is in no rush, in fact he wants to prolong this moment of perfection for as long as he can and let the desire slowly build between them. 

He continues his trail of kisses down Eddie’s neck, licking and nipping softly at the sensitive skin. Eddie tilts his head back, content to just enjoy the soft waves of pleasure that wash over him every time Buck’s lips or breath send warm tingles across his skin. 

“Feels good,” Eddie whispers, voice thick with arousal as Buck gently sucks at the point where his pulse thrums steadily beneath his skin. It’s not racing yet, not beating wildly against his skin as it usually does when Buck’s pressed against him like this. Most of the time it’s more frantic as their bodies collide in a fit of passion. However, it’s the times like these that they each enjoy most. The times when they can take their time and relish being in each other’s arms, hearts beating steadily in sync as if they were made to beat together and for each other. 

Eddie’s breath hitches when Buck pulls away, the skin of his neck no doubt red from his attention. He feels Buck’s lips hovering just above the skin, close enough to feel them move as Buck promises, “I’m going to make you feel so good, baby, spend all night showing you just how much I love every single part of you”

Eddie can’t help the way his lips part at those words. A low moan sliding out against Buck’s bare shoulder.

“Yeah…” It makes something in his chest rise, his entire body flushing with heat at the very thought of Buck loving him completely. The fact that this man is all his and always will be, fills him with a sense of want. “Baby…” 

Buck’s fingers skim slowly down his sides, the feel of lips and tongue following the same path. Eddie’s eyes flutter shut as he loses himself in every touch, every caress that warms his blood. He feels like he’s not really here on the bed but more like he’s floating away. Eddie doesn’t know how long it is before he’s reaching out with shaky hands, in response to the sharp sting of teeth on his inner thigh that has him crying out for Buck. 

“Uunnff,” Buck grunts as he expertly bites and nuzzles the insides of Eddie’s thighs. Left, right, and left again; Buck works tirelessly, ignoring Eddie’s hands as they try to reach for him. Instead, Buck presses down on Eddie’s stomach, holding him in place, as he continues to move his head from side to side, driving Eddie to greater heights of ecstasy with his relentless tongue and teeth action.   
  
“Baby, baby,” Eddie exhales, breath ragged from the waves of pleasure pulsing through him, “You need to slow down.”   
  
“Why..mmm...shoul..uunnff..I?” Buck smiles hungrily, his question peppered with the muffled sounds of lips against hot flesh. “You seem to be loving...mmm… it.”   
  
Eddie’s next words lose out to a long, exhalation of pleasure, which only serves to encourage Buck. “Suck me, baby, please,” he begs. The warmth of Buck’s mouth never comes. Instead, his balls are treated to an enthusiastic tongue bath. Eddie involuntarily closes his thighs in response to the sudden stimulation, but Buck forces them apart, giving him more access to pleasure his man.

“I can do this all night, baby,” Buck whispers. A whisper that Eddie hears as clear as day through the dimly lit room and the quiet of the night.    
  
“Let me love you like this. I love pleasuring you. Give in to me, Eds.”

Eddie sighs, his head hitting the mattress. His fingers find Buck’s hair. “You should grow yours out a bit too, y’know.” 

Buck smiles, his cheek rubbing against the sensitive skin on his inner thigh. “I’ll grow mine out if you let me let you cum.” Eddie grunts in response, biting his lip harshly. Then Buck continues to drag his cheek down until he hits Eddie’s perineum. He licks along the skin before blowing on it. “You're going to be good for me, babe?” 

“F- fuck, fine.” He squirms. Buck blows again. He likes have Eddie laid out like this, likes to see his boyfriend squirming and begging for it. It doesn’t happen often, but when it does it’s usually late at night and after a round or two. Eddie’s chest is a rosy pink, nipples pert and round little nubs. 

Pressing a kiss to where Eddie’s abs end and his V-lines begin, Buck looks up at him once more before he opens his mouth and takes Eddie’s cock head in his mouth. 

Moaning, he closes his eyes as he uses his tongue to taste all of him. Running it over the slit, around the glans. Pulling off, he licks at the underside, loving the little sounds coming from Eddie. 

Taking him in his mouth again while looking up at Eddie and keeping eye contact with him as he takes a breath and slowly slides him down his throat. 

”Fuck, Buck” Eddie groans, tightening the hold on Buck’s hair.

The prickle of pain in his scalp pushes Buck to a headspace he doesn’t visit often, and the trembling, spread out body beneath him keeps him tethered there. Bliss, and a sense of calm that makes him forget about everything except pleasuring Eddie, worshipping him in all the ways he deserves to be worshipped, wash over him like lapping waves. 

Eddie’s body is his for the taking, his to do with as he pleases, and what pleases him is pleasing Eddie. It’s taking Eddie apart piece by piece, peeling him back layer by layer, until they’re both trembling with vulnerability and their trust for each other. 

Buck swirls his tongue around the head of Eddie’s cock, wrapping it around the shaft as his lips stroke up and down, and hums when the tip hits the back of his throat. Eddie’s left knee jerks, and Buck grins before taking a deep breath and swallowing, taking Eddie’s cock down the snug fit of his throat. 

“Jesus fucking Christ —” Eddie’s body bows, and Buck smoothes his hands down Eddie’s tense stomach, loving the feel of his rippling muscles. 

They twitch under the gentle drag of his fingertips, and Buck is filled with smug satisfaction when Eddie’s words are replaced with soft gasps and panting. They’re somehow both soft and sharp as they fill the room, increasing the heat and nudging at Buck’s chest until his heart is fluttering with affection for them. He falls in love with the sounds as easily as he had with the man making them.

In fact, he loves everything about it. Having Eddie like this, so pliant and blissed out beneath him, allowing himself to let go and just feel, is a rare pleasure that drives Buck absolutely crazy. He hums his praise around Eddie’s cock, letting his boyfriend know exactly how much he appreciates his reactions. Even with his mouth full the corners attempt to twitch into a smirk when the vibrations have Eddie twitching in his throat, his hips desperately trying to lift from the bed and chase his pleasure.

Buck’s hands halt the movement, pinning him to the bed. With another hum, this one of amusement, Buck pulls back slowly and allows his lips to drag across the length of Eddie’s cock before sinking back down just as teasingly. He needs Eddie to know how this is going to go, that he’s not letting him take this time. Now is the time for Buck to give, if Eddie wants something he’s going to have to ask and be patient whilst Buck takes his time worshipping his body. If Eddie’s low groan is anything to go by, then Buck assumes he gets the message.

“Fuck, baby please” Eddie gasps. 

Buck’s lips have once again sunk to the base and swallows again before repeating his previous motion. Eddie’s going to have to be more specific than that. 

For a moment Eddie is too caught up in his ecstasy to realise he’s not being given what he so desperately wants. Buck’s relaxed movements have his heart racing and his mind soaring and it’s easy to get distracted as Buck suckles softly on the head of his cock. His hips jolt once again, and once again they are held down by Buck’s determined hands. It pulls him into focus, eyes snapping open and darting to Buck’s face. Sparkling blue eyes stare back at him with a playful glint and the words are falling from his mouth before his mind is clear enough to register them.

“Buck, faster please I need- Please, fuck-”

It’s as if the air changes and all at once Eddie can breathe freely for what feels like the first time, yet he feels like he’s suffocating on exhilaration. It’s too much and not enough as he watches Buck’s head bob rapidly, sending pulses of heat surging through him until he can no longer see Buck at all because his head is thrown back by the force of his rapture. 

Buck delights in the reaction, feeling his own pleasure spike at seeing Eddie falling apart beneath him. He tightens his lips into a firm ‘O’ around Eddie’s shaft, as he continues bobbing his head up and down. This earns him a loud moan from Eddie who involuntarily pulls away due to the increased sensation. Buck is having none of that - Eddie already asked, so Eddie shall receive. 

_ NO. TAKE. BACKSIES.  _ Buck childishly thinks, laughing internally at himself, as he reaches under his boyfriend to grab the muscular globes with both hands, pulling Eddie back to him, deeper into his mouth.

Eddie is writhing like he’s never done before; pleasure whipping through him in never-ending waves. Beads of sweat matt his once floofy hair against his face and a quick glance past his chiseled abs down to Buck, reveals once again, the beautiful sight of Buck loving him with everything he’s got. The sheen of sweat on both of them shimmers in the dim lamp light and the haze of sex shrouds their bodies and minds.

Somehow, Buck seems to know that Eddie is looking, and opens his eyes to hold his boyfriend’s gaze - just for a moment. A single twinkle is all he offers and he gets back to work.

“Uggh! I’m close, baby,” Eddie moans. “Keep sucking me, then I want to...ugh...come on your face.” This is what they usually do, because Buck likes the feeling of hot cum painting his face, knowing that he’s the one responsible for Eddie’s pleasure.

“I’M CLOSE BABY,” Eddie says it louder, reaching out for Buck to try and get his attention. Buck ignores him. “Baby, you have to let me…” Eddie’s voice trails off, as he realizes what Buck intends to do. 

He intends to swallow everything, to drink in all of Eddie. Buck’s never done that before, and Eddie’s is reeling from both the realization and the heat that is building up in his balls, to do much of anything else.

Eddie feels the onset of his orgasm beginning and he makes a grab for Buck’s head, still attempting to try and confirm with Buck if he’s certain he wants to do this. Buck swats Eddie’s feeble attempt away and forces his face deeper into Eddie’s groin. He knows when his boyfriend is close, the raised hips and both ass cheeks hardening into rocks - telltale signs that turn him on even more. 

Buck pulls upwards with both hands, driving Eddie’s cock all the way into his mouth, his lips tightly around the base, whilst his throat expertly massages the glans and the shaft. Eddie gives up trying to protest, and gives in instead, threading his fingers through Buck’s soft curls and roughly pulling down, willing his cock to go deeper, even though it can’t anymore.

All of the pinpricks of pleasure on Eddie’s body coalesce into a single point, and he sees darkness for a split second, before white hot ribbons of cum burst from his cock into Buck’s warm mouth. Pulse after pulse leave his body and Buck drinks it all in, his hands never leaving Eddie’s ass, massaging the cheeks enthusiastically, willing his boyfriend to give more.

With his eyes closed, Eddie is acutely aware of the two clear halves of himself that waged war and wreaked havoc on the inside. The part of him that prefers and relishes being in control, and the part of him that’s enjoying and sinking deeper into what his lover was doing to him. However, the truth of the matter is, there’s something that resides deeper within him, something that he’s not had the chance to share with Buck, let alone, allow himself to even think about for the longest time.

“Mmmm…” Buck licks his lips as he pulls off Eddie’s cock and gently laps at the balls that are still drawn up tightly into Eddie.

“Why did you do that babe?” Eddie says breathlessly. “I didn’t even get the chance to check if you were sure you wanted to swallow.”   
  
“I just wanted to. It felt...right.” Buck responds, before scooting up to lay down beside his lover.

“You know, when I tried to get you to stop, and you didn’t?” Eddie says, his voice quivering with vulnerability, as he looks into Buck’s eyes. “I actually felt a little violated. It was like you didn’t give me a choice.”   
  
“Oh shit baby, I am so sorry. I didn’t know.” the sudden concern clear in Buck’s worried voice.

“No no no, you got it wrong, You did nothing wrong,” Eddie reassures, “The truth is, and I haven’t gotten around to telling you this, is that I actually quite like that feeling of being violated. I know, I know, I’m a freak…” Eddie looks down in shame.   
  
Buck reaches up and lifts Eddie’s face to his. “No, you’re not a freak. Don’t ever say that. I am glad that you shared that with me and I love that you are comfortable enough with me to reveal something so intimate. Besides, I think it’s hot that you are kinky that way, you know?”

“You’re not...grossed out?” Eddie says, genuinely surprised.

“Of course not. Don’t be silly. In fact, I would like to hear more about what other kinky things you like. Like I said, I want to love you in whatever way you are willing to let me love you, even if you think it’s weird. You’re my man and that means I love all of you, kinks, weird shit, and all,” Buck states in his signature Buck way.

“Besides, I got a hell of a kick watching you lose control. I just didn’t know you actually, secretly enjoyed it too.” Buck teases, tenderly brushing some of Eddie’s hair out of the way. “Your secrets and desires are safe with me, you got that?”   
  
“Got it,” Eddie sighs, snuggling into Buck’s embrace, enjoying the warmth of the vast expanse of his boyfriend’s body. 

+++

  
  



End file.
